Kig-Yar
Kig-yar are a sucky life form. Like aragonians in space, these dumb raptors of the stars started their pitiful lives on Eayn, which is the moon that orbits Chu'ot, in the star system of Y'dio. Sadly the kig Yar get very horny and often get erections before going on a mission, being stuck with the highest ranking member of the squad having to get rid of the erection. Prehistory of this worthless race An administrator would like to warn you that this article was written by Lord of the STARS and contains a lot of bias in the Jackal's favor. Please note that Jackals do suck, and Stars was trying to remove some...stuff The history of Eayn began with the precursors, a tier 0 race who came from a earlier universe, living proof of the string cheese theory. When the new big bang happened they had saw to the beginning of life in the milky way galaxy. As the inventers of evolution when one planet reached a point where its bio-diversity is crowding the planet they would move 80% of the life forms to other worlds. This is what happened to the dinosaurs, they where moved to Eayn to populate the planet. This eventually lead to the kig-yar on Eayn and the humans on earth. Some unimportant history latter the forerunners commit suicide in order to kill everything in the galaxy and the planets where reseeded, and as soon as the first kig-yar stepped out of index onto Eayn, they noticed a stick in the water floating and thought "hmmm, I know just what to do with that." From that moment on the tribes of Eayn where divided into 2 groups of people, those who where pirates, and those who where pirated. But eventually the population got so big they looked up into the star filled skies and said "Ok time out, lets go continue this over in that shinier looking playground". And so they had build colonies on the asteroids so their would be plenty of room. How ever the glorious history of the kig-yar would never be glorious again once they had been discovered by a bunch of random losers called the covenant, and they told them "Join us, or we will make you worship our stupid gods who you never heard of." From that moment on kig-yar would be under the subjection of a bunch of weird lizards with a fork for a face, and a bunch of things that look like humans if they had taken a tonload of steroids. The kig-yar didn't like being forced to hand out with these weirdoes and so would complain a lot, tired of their complaining the big lizards and big apes would tell them, "Hear, have a unggoy, bash its head until it splatters a bunch of blue stuff on the floor, will that make you feel better." And the kig-yar said "Uh, ok." and from that moment on the kig-yar and unggoy would always be enemies. They would eat each other, beat each other, get into name calling contest, but what they did not know was that they where being pawned into being enemies so that a audience can watch them fight for their own entertainment, and that audience was, the halo fan base. Enraged by this the kig-yar and unggoy decided to form a truce, and devoted their lives to punishing the halo fans. The unggoy where like "We will spam grenades fuel rods and kamakazis at them." and the kig-yar where like "And we will kill them with sniper rifles and go ninner ninner you can't get me from behind shields." And they shock hands on it, and from then on became friends. Until the kig-yar decided "I don't like this deal, how come you get to say all the funny lines and we only get to squawk at them?" And the unggoy replied "Oh, you don't like that? you ungrateful pirates, weal then, I hope you enjoy halo 5. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to watch the Angry Video Game Nerd." Category:Things that suck Category:Shit people complain about Category:Halo 3 Legendary Ending Category:Halo 1 Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo 4 Category:Halo Reach Category:Stuff Category:Jackals